highventures
by ZaThRoN-eleventysix
Summary: two stoners and a homo take on the world as vampires and werewolves fight for the right to control the world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: all ideas directed towards twilight and harry potter, Zawayix, wings of destruction.

Claimer: Zathron and Paco

This is the story of Zathron and his Friends. The adventures, Well… you will find out for yourself.

Zathron- Damn this is some Good shit!

Paco- thank you senior

Zathron- who did you get from this time?

Paco- wings of destruction senior

Zathron- Ah that man never lets me down when it comes to the reefer

Paco- si senior

Zathron- paco, do you always have to say senior at the end of every sentence?

Paco- no senior

Zathron- ugh….*takes hit*

Paco- on the wings of an angel, that where we see all the pretty things

Zathron- 0_o

*phone rings*

Paco- hello senior

Zawayix the homo- hey there paco u sexy enchilada, is Zathron there?

Paco- si senior

Paco- Zathron, it's the Fagget senior

Zathron- thank you senior

Zathron- GAH! Blast it now im saying it, hey zawayix you flaming twit

Zawayix the homo- its just who I am don't judge me sexy

Zathron the homo- if you ever call me that again I will shove the back end of a plunger so far up your ass

It will come out your mouth.

Zawayix the homo- Oooohhh.. ;)

Zathron- what the F…

Zawayix the homo- stop distracting me! Something important is happening you must come to the lair now!

Zathron- fine ill be there in a flaming minute.

Zawayix the homo- bye you hunk of a man.

Paco- what did the raging homo want senior?

Zathron- apparently something important is happening, we have to go to the lair

Paco- I don't like the lair senior

Zathron- why not Paco?

Paco- im constantly watching my back side senior.

Zathron- *sighs* lets go paco…

In the lair….

Zawayix the homo- Oh my god thank god you guys are here!

Zathron- just get out with it, I was about to order dominos.

Paco- Mmmm Pizza senior

Zawayix the homo- apparently that Hunky hunk hunk of a sexy man Edward Cullen has been challenged by the werewolves again!

Zathron- wow…what does this have to do with us?

Zawayix the homo- as wizards we must help the werewolves!

Zathron- we just got out of how-garts school of magic craft and witchery

Zathron- how can we help we have barely used our magic outside of school

Zawayix the homo-we still must join the fight!

Zathron- the only reason you wanna fight this is because you want to pork Edwards ass…-

Paco- Mmmm Pork pizza senior :D

Zathron-*sigh* takes hit

Zathron-*takes another hit*

Zathron- *takes another hit*

Zathron- *collapses*


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't not own twilight or harry potter, or zawayix, or wings of destruction.

Claimer: Paco, Zathron.

Later that day…

Zawayix the homo- Zathron? Zathron? WAKE UP YOU STONED BASTARD!

Zathron- *grunts* I need food bro make me something

Zawayix the homo- Oh. My. God. I just found the greatest recipe EVER! Ill be right back!

Zawayix the homo- *dances into the kitchen*

Paco- Faggot senior

Zathron- yea no joke Paco my friend.

Zathron- how long was I out?

Paco- long enough that I had to stop the queer from raping you like 9 times senior

Zathron- you're a good friend paco

Paco- si senior

Zathron- god this lair is so wet it reminds me of my ex-girlfriends snatch. It was like having a runny nose bleh…

Paco- You still have her number senior?

Zathron- probably why paco?

Paco- no reason senior-

Paco- *wonders off looking for number*

Zathron-*takes hit*

Paco- senior! Senior! Senior!

Zathron- paco what did I tell you about interrupting my smoking?

Paco- the faggot is missing! We received a message saying the vampires took him so they can keep the werewolves from fighting senior! As long as they have him hostage the vampires will take over the world senior!

Zathron- fucking faggot. I swear to god if he didn't have the combo to my weed safe id leave him to die. Lets go paco

Paco- si senior.

In the vampires lair…

Edward- Goddamn it you guys! We cant let the werewolves stop us! Look we have this faggot. God he sparkles more then we do jesus.

Bella- oh come on Edward he's cute.

Zawayix the homo- oh no you didn't, girly you are not my type no no.

Bella- wow…

Edward- shut up Bella you bitch im trying to think. The last thing I need to keep hearing is a slut and a faggot arguing!

Zawayix the homo- OOooooh yea be aggressive Edward baby its so hot ;)

Edward- will someone please take him out of here his gay ass comments are making me wish I was alive

Bella- Focus! We have a mission and we must stick to the plan. We cant let this fudge packer distract us.

Edward- your right, man when I can get my head out of my ass and finally do you its going to be so great.

Bella- yea… and when are you going to get your head out of your ass?

Edward- I don't know im scared

Carlisle- Shut the hell up! If we don't stay on track we are going to get taken from behind when we aren't looking!

Zawayix the homo- He's right ;)

Carlisle- get him out of here now!

Jasper- god damnit I got him… come on queer.

Zawayix the homo- Edward ill be back for you! As soon as Zathron and Paco my sexy enchilada get here your screwed! Literally ;) bye hunky!

Edwards- *sighs* *takes hit*


End file.
